


Filthy - Draco Malfoy

by babynaomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, jk rowling - Freeform, lorenzo berkshire - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynaomi/pseuds/babynaomi
Summary: Toxic Draco. Dumb Lucille. The book with a messy plot full of smut. You might fall in love with Lorenzo Berkshire.+A book that takes unexpected turns of events.+More than just your regular mature fanfiction.{Half-Blood Prince | Deathly Hallows | Post-War}[Mature Content; Viewer Discretion is Advised; This book is semi-slow burn but once the mature content appears, it's very frequent.|Highest Rankings#1 draco#1 malfoy#1 mature#3 dracomalfoy#7 in fanfiction#9 in louispartridgestarted: september 30th, 2020ended: october 23rd, 2020(ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD)
Kudos: 15





	1. CHOCOLATE FROGS

**Author's Note:**

> FACE CLAIMS FOR FILTHY 
> 
> India Eisley as Lucille Granger
> 
> Tom Felton OR Lucky Blue Smith as Draco Malfoy
> 
> Louis Cordice as Blaise Zabini
> 
> Lous Partridge as Lorenzo Charles Berkshire
> 
> Odeya Rush as Onyx De Loughrey

y e a r 6

lucille granger

"All fucking train rides are a bore. Was there ever a train ride in which you had an absolutely grand time?" Onyx groaned, stretching her bubble gum from her mouth with her finger. I look out the window to see us stride further away from Kings' Cross.

"Y'know, there was this one train ride with Luna Lovegood," Lorenzo smirks, causing Blaise to snort, "Freak, that one". I roll my eyes. All Blaise and Lorenzo ever talks about is shagging girls older and younger, not 3 years younger and not 3 years older. This wasn't new to me; Onyx and I became accustomed to the dirty talking that Blaise and Lorenzo bantered about.

"Freak? As in... weirdo?" Onyx questioned, crossing her legs.

"Freak as in..." Lorenzo glances at Blaise with a smirk.

"Enzo shagged Luna in the train loo while intoxicated in year 5," Draco interrupted. He entered our booth and plopped himself right next to Blaise. "She had to drink The Vial".

"Ugh, Lorenzo! You're disgusting!" Onyx exclaimed, fake gagging. A chuckle emitted from our booth. "You really spunked in her?!"

The Vial was curated by a woman in the 50's. She was allegedly the woo of Tom Riddle, or He who shall not be named. Apparently, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, so she had to find an ultimatum in order to prevent, you know, babies.

"The more someone drinks The Vial, the more their body gets used to it. Soon enough it won't work," I added. They all look at me as if I was strange. "What! I read it from a book!"

Onyx giggles. "Of course you did. You're a Granger- you've got the brains," she swings an arm around me and pulls me closer, "Which is why I will continue to cheat off your work".

I lightly shove her off and laugh.

"Grangers also have mudblood running through their veins," Draco spat. What's new. Draco always has it out for me for some reason. Sometimes we have our moments, but those moments are usually alone and only for 5 seconds. Usually, when I'm on a way to my class and he happens to be in the same hallway, he'll flash a smile. But anything else he's just plain fucking rude.

"It's not like she chose to be the half-sister of Hermoine. Plus, Lucille radiates Slytherin energy anyways. I can't see Lucille as a Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw maybe," Onyx addressed.

"Ravenclaw?" Blaise groaned. "They are the absolute worst in bed. Are you horrible in bed, Granger?"

Suddenly, my cheeks turned warm, and my mouth salivated. I usually don't get asked questions about my sex life. My friends know I don't get action. Blaise just wants to get a rise out of me sometimes.

Onyx reaches over to Blaise and slaps his head, causing him to wince. A soft giggle escapes from my lips, Enzo scoffs, and Draco's face grows a smirk.

"I'm just not sure why you're in Slytherin, is all. I assumed that all the bickering that I've given you over the years would make you want to leave Hogwarts," Draco huffed.

"I'm not sure-. Shut up Malfoy. Go wank it off, you seem stressed," Onyx snapped.

She always has my back. She's ferocious, bold, and she's very loyal. We're complete polar opposites, which is why we're best friends.

And truth be told, he does look pretty stressed. But I assume it's because we have to come back to fucking Hogwarts to finish school.

"Need to ease the pain, Malfoy? I brought some muggle-herbs to do the job," Lorenzo got up and grabbed his backpack from above. He reached in and pulled out a small sandwich bag filled with some sort of dried grass.

"It smells like a skunk!" Onyx complained, pinching her nose closed, and I did the same.

"You really brought muggle-weed?" Draco said lowly, grabbing the bag from Lorenzo and opening it.

As soon as he opened it, it completely fucking reeked. That horrendous herb! Draco took a whiff of the bag and closed his eyes.

"Smells great," he states, as he closes the bag and returns it to Lorenzo.

"What do you eat it with?" Onyx queried, which made Lorenzo laugh. He put the herbs away and sat back down next to Blaise, leaving Blaise sandwiched between Draco and Lorenzo.

"You don't eat it, dumbass. You smoke it," Lorenzo responded. "You could eat it, but it would have to be in a different form".

"And how do you know all this?" I asked him, biting my lip.

"Muggles are fun to be around sometimes. They've got all sorts of unique things. It's also nice not being around unexplainably advanced people. They taught me what I know" he responded.

Blaise pulled out a small package of chocolate frogs. We all looked at him as he opened it.

"Can I fucking help you?" he beams, pausing his tracks.

"I want some, please," Onyx pleaded.

"Yeah, Onyx wants your chocolate frog," Lorenzo jokes.

"Oh? Again? Can't get enough of me, innit?" Blaise jeers. Onyx punched Enzo's thigh which made him groan.

"No. Never again," Onyx spat, specifically eyeing Blaise.

"Ah, I remember the 'Blaise and Onyx' days like the back of my hand," Draco cringed. "Astronomy tower at 11:15 pm on the dot, isn't that right, Blaise?"

I let out a snort and Onyx gave me a death stare. I couldn't help it.

"I'd fuck a Ravenclaw again over Onyx any day," Enzo stated, as he grabbed a piece of Blaise's chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

"Can we not? That was one of the lowest points in my life," Onyx groused, unraveling the blanket she set on the ground and pulling it over her.

"Wha-. Lowest points? So you're saying you used me?" Blaise assumed, mouth full of chocolate.

"I didn't use you, Blaise. You just happened to, like, be there". She assured Blaise, which made Draco scoff.

"How long did that last again? The whole Blaise and Onyx era?" I questioned.

"Fucking 6 months. All I heard from Blaise was 'does she love me? should I stop?'. Even Draco wanted to punch Blaise in his fucking face," spilled Enzo, kicking his feet up at the vacant seat right next to me.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to fuck a blood traitor," Draco muttered, which followed silence.

"Usually Draco I'd let your bullshit slide because you know, you're Draco with your daddy issues and all, but just this one last train ride to Hogwarts I really don't want your snobby attitude? I want to take a fucking nap without you commenting on some bullshit about me, Blaise, and Enzo being blood traitors. ON TOP of that, I'm pretty sure Lucille doesn't want to be called a mudblood during her last train ride, too" Onyx snapped. She then huffed and pulled her blanket up to her neck and closed her eyes. She really knew how to shut the whole crowd.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

I got used to Draco being so mean to me, but for some reason this year it's starting to hurt a little. Maybe it's because it's the last year of Hogwarts and I don't want us to part on bad terms. He's been there for Onyx multiple times when I couldn't, and the least we could do is be acquaintances before the school year ends.

During the train ride to Hogwarts, Onyx napped through most of it while I watched Blaise and Enzo bicker at each other about who will deflower Susan Bones first. I couldn't help but glance at Draco every now and then. At some points, he seemed pretty lifeless. A chuckle or two emits from him whenever Blaise says some stupid thing, but that's about it.

Looking at Draco made me realize that he isn't that irritating to look at. I mean, his face is chiseled. He has nice features. His eyes- if you stared at them for a long time I'm confident that you'd melt.

Geez Louise, Lucille. Enough!


	2. FIRST NIGHT BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucille Granger's POV

The first dinner back and I already want to leave. Draco's been being super rude for no fucking reason for the past 2 hours.

"I mean, look at you! You're wearing a fucking tight button-up, thigh-high socks, and a short skirt. It's your last year at Hogwarts and suddenly you think I should fucking respect you while you're looking like that?" Draco snaps, stabbing his asparagus with his fork aggressively.

"It's just human decency, Malfoy. I don't understand why you act as I've been under your skin. I haven't even said much to you this whole day..." I respond lowly, pushing my food around on my plate.

"Free the ass, Lucille. Just wear no skirt at all, and maybe then he'll respect you," Lorenzo jokes, throwing a carrot slice into the air and catching it into his mouth, then winking at me. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Why don't you just shove it, Lorenzo," Onyx snaps, slapping the back of his head yet again. Lorenzo winces and continues eating.

"I just think it's funny that you think you're entitled to my respect. I, Draco Malfoy, a _pureblood,_ do not need to respect _your kind_ ". Draco sternly states. He continues eating and Onyx looks at me in despair, almost like she feels bad for me. His words suddenly make my chest tight and my palms sweat.

"Loosen up a little, Malfoy. It's our last year. I think it's time you two become friends," Blaise suggests, scooping mashed potatoes onto his plate. "It's been 6 years. We've all been a group for so long, and the only two that don't get along are you and Luce".

I glance over at Blaise and smile as he smiles back. Blaise has always been nice to me. I don't think he's ever hurt me before. He's a kindred soul, Blaise.

"I'll loosen up when I fucking want," Draco snarls.

"Draco you're a dick," Enzo jesters followed by a slight chuckle.

Irritation grows rapidly and Draco puts down his fork and slams the table with both his palms, which caused me to jump. He closes his eyes and huffs. He glides his tongue against the inside of his cheek and climbs over the bench of the dining table.

"You all are fucking annoying. I'll see you guys later," He snaps. Draco then storms out, with his plate still with food. I toy my food around again in embarrassment.

"Just ignore him, Luce. Maybe once he gets a little drunk he'll loosen up. You won't have to worry about him alright?" Onyx rubs my bare thigh with her cold hands, sending chills to my spine. She's the only person I'd let touch me as she does. It's more of a best friend thing, and it's not sexual. She and I even kiss. To me, it's because she's my best friend. But to others, specifically Malfoy, Blaise, Goyle, Enzo, and Crabbe, they think it's hot. I think they're fucking pigs.

"Drunk? Drunk when?" I question, as I finally scoop up some veggies and eat.

"The boys' dormitories. Blaise's room. A couple of Slytherins will be there for a little drink and fun. We're gonna be celebrating our last first night back," Onyx responds, finishing everything up on her plate.

"You can try the muggle-herb, too," Lorenzo raises his eyebrows up and down. A giggle escapes my lips because of how stupid he looks.

\--

"Do I have to wear anything specific?" I ask Onyx, standing in the mirror in just my underwear and bra. I've noticed that I've gotten way curvier. My waist appears more cinched and my thighs have gotten thicker. I've also grown a cup bigger. I was a B-cup last year, and now I'm a C.

"No, it's fucking Blaise's room, not the Yule Ball," she reprimanded. I rolled my eyes, disregarding her sassiness.

I slip on a snug fit white tank top and light blue pajama pants that accentuated my figure. I topped it off with a Slytherin Quidditch sweatshirt given by Blaise himself. It's super baggy, so it makes me look puffy. I tied my hair up and slipped on some comfortable moccasins. I applied light mascara and clear lip gloss I got from a newly opened boutique in Diagon Alley.

Onyx wore spandex shorts and a baggy House of Hufflepuff shirt that covered her shorts.

It was past curfew and Onyx and I was already giggling as we walked down the hall heading over to Blaise's dorm.

Onyx tried to hold in her laugh, so she was snorting as we wobbled down the hall like idiots.

"D-. Do you remember w-when Lorenzo got plastered the night before our O.W.L.S. test?" She laughed, unable to contain herself.

Lorenzo got shit-faced drunk the night before our test, and during the test, he puked all over his parchment and robe. Thanks to emetophobia, it created a vomit chain among 4 other students.

"Of course I remember that! I even told him to slow his roll the night before," I responded giggling. My face was already aching from the wide smiling I've been doing.

While being hand in hand with Onyx, warmth from within emits my body. The feeling is nostalgic. The realization hits me. These moments will be the last moments I walk down these corridors past curfew. I'm going to miss the cold and dungeony air that I smell every night and every morning whilst being here.

Once we reach Blaise's corridor, we knock on the door with a specific pattern exclusively for our friend group.

Blaise opens the door, and it immediately smells like fire whiskey and another pungent smell.

"Ah, the duo!" Blaise exclaims lazily. I glance over to see the boys, Susan Bones, and Pansy sitting on the ground in a circle formation. _For fucks sake, Pansy?_

I take a seat between Lorenzo and Crabbe, while Onyx sits between Susan Bones and Goyle. Pansy and Draco are sitting across me and Lorenzo, and Blaise has his back against the bed, facing all of us; thus, creating a circle.

In the middle of this formation are bottles of fire whiskey and the muggle-herb that Lorenzo apparently brought. That must be where the smell and fog is coming from.

Onyx immediately pours herself a shot and downs it without hesitation. I look at her in shock.

"I don't know what you're so surprised for, Luce. I've been doing this since year 3," she snorts, as she pours herself another shot. She's going to regret that tomorrow morning.

I gaze at the people in the circle. Everyone seems to be having a splendid time but one; Draco Malfoy himself. For some reason, I want him to speak to me tonight, or at least look at me. He's been looking at everyone but me.

As the night progresses, the atmosphere happens shifts towards the groggy yet cheerful side. I've noticed that Draco has been downing shots like nothing; and the same thing with Lorenzo and Crabbe. I've been taking shots every now and then. I like watching the people around me slip into intoxication so that I can tell stories once they're sober.

But tonight, I decide to be a little rebellious and live on the wild side. After all, it's my last year at Hogwarts.

"Lorenzo, could I try some muggle-herb?" I cooed in his ear. He looks back at me and smiles, eyes glistening from the fireplace behind us.

"You? Lucille Granger?" he perplexed. "Anything for you, gorgeous".

For some reason, the way gorgeous slipped off his tongue sent chills down my spine. My face warms up and my mouth salivates as he starts stuffing the green herb into some sort of glass thing. He pulls out a small box of matches.

Everyone else has tried it but me, and I'm pretty nervous.

I glance over to Onyx and I notice that she's making out with Blaise while a fire whiskey bottle is in her hand. I look over to Draco for a split second only to see Pansy run her mouth as he seemingly disassociates. I look once more to fully examine him; he's wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants and white socks. He's fiddling with his rings on his hands as Pansy continues to speak. _What a sight. How could someone so bitter and rude be that... beautiful?_

Come to think of it, almost all the men are wearing grey sweatpants but with different shirts.

"Lucille, you're going to want to put this..." Lorenzo places the glass item by my lips gently, "right here. And then part your lips open like a lip lock. And when I ignite the herb you inhale, alright? Like you're sipping a drink," he orders.

I part my lips gently, allowing the glass item to somewhat sit between my lips. He ignites the match and puts it into the bowl, igniting the herb. I then inhale it deeply.

"Good girl," Lorenzo mutters, eyeing me as I continue to inhale. "Now hold it in for me, and fight the urge to cough".

I hold it in but unfortunately, I let it out, coughing vivaciously. I hear Onyx giggle. I look at her and she's watching me. I smirk at her as she throws me a thumbs up.

It tastes very earthy and rich. To remove the taste,I take another shot of fire whiskey.

As I put the shot glass down I look over at Draco and his eyes are meeting with mine. Suddenly, my heart stops. He looks upset. _Am I going to get yelled at again?_ I quickly look away and wipe my mouth with my wrist.

"Do you want another hit?" Lorenzo offers, holding the glass piece towards me. I look into his eyes and they're red with his hazel irises. His long lashes bat slowly, attempting to stay awake almost.

I nod and bite my lip. He brings the bowl-looking piece up to my mouth and I part my lips yet again.

"Can you stop fucking offering her the goddamn weed?" Draco snaps out of nowhere. He jolts up and pulls it away from my mouth. Suddenly, a wave of slowness is absorbed into my body. Everything suddenly feels slow.

"Why don't you taking a fucking hit and sit down, Malfoy," Lorenzo snaps. I look at Onyx and she's entangled her legs with Blaise's. They're both watching Draco and Lorenzo bicker at each other.

"Can't you see she's clearly gone out of her fucking mind?!" Draco shouts back, causing me to jolt in fright. I can't really comprehend what's going on, but I know it's not good.

"Alright, boys. Settle down-" Onyx gets up and tries to pry between the mishap. I minimally scoot back away from the circle right by Crabbe. I end up leaning my head against him as I watch the mini argument I have no idea what for. It's comfy here, on Crabbe's shoulder. He seems pretty out of it, too.

"You know what, it's Lucy who's fucking asking me. I have no idea why you're being a prissy bitch," Lorenzo snarls.

"Isn't this how you get girls to sleep with you?" Draco snickered.

"Bold of you to make fucking assumptions that I want to sleep with Lucille!"

"Can you two not? We're here for a good time, not fucking bickering!" Onyx interrupted.

"Well tell daddy-issued Malfoy to fuck off my business! He's been semi-quiet the whole time but god forbid when Lucille, whom he hates dearly, takes a hit of muggle-herb it's the end of the fucking world!" Lorenzo shouts, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Crabbe?" I cooed. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Crabbe nods no, as I lean back onto his shoulder again.

"Why do you care, anyway?" Lorenzo spits.

Draco looks at Onyx, Blaise, and Pansy nervously. "I-I don't. She's just hogging the fucking herb".

Everyone in the room is not sober at all. I try to look at everyone's eyes and they're all red, too. It's like seeing people with candle-light for eyes. Light bulbs. Haha.

"Bullshit," Lorenzo snarls. "Lucille? Could you come here for a second?"

I jolt my head up and smile. "Huh?" I ask, then smiling.

"Come here, Luce. Come by Enzo," Lorenzo beams. I get up slowly but end up getting grabbed gently by Lorenzo.

"I have been summoned," I giggle.

"I think I know why you care, Draco. You won't admit it but I think I have an idea," Lorenzo shakes his finger in Draco's face, with Draco standing still. He looks like a statue, Draco. Like a pretty statue.

"And why's that?" Blaise questions, sitting on the floor while pouring another shot.

Lorenzo smirks at Blaise and Onyx, and lastly, Draco. He turns to me and without hesitation his lips crash into mine. My body suddenly feels electric; I'm suddenly enthralled, wanting a smidge more. My lips gape open gently as his tongue enters my mouth. My tongue meets with his and they glide with one another. His hand slithers behind my head and he grabs a fistful of my hair, pulling me closer to him. He bites the bottom of my lip and pulls away.

"Because of that," Lorenzo states. I wipe my mouth with my wrist and sit back down onto the ground, pouring a shot, not really knowing what's going on.

Suddenly, I hear a punch noise. I look up and see Draco throwing a fist at Lorenzo's face. Blaise, Onyx, and Pansy break up the fight before it gets too intense. Goyle and Pansy hold back Lorenzo while Blaise and Onyx hold Draco back. I look back down and grab my shot glass and drink it. The whiskey sends a slight burn down to my throat leading to my stomach. I am very much clueless. A lot of shouting is happening, but I seriously have no idea what they're shouting about.

"You know what you are? You're a fucking bitch, Malfoy!" Lorenzo shouts.

"Cry about it you fucking blood-traitor!" Malfoy responds, still both being pulled away from one another.

As the shouting continues, I stand up slowly. Immediately, my world is spinning. _Holy fuck, Crabbe is spinning_.

I plop onto Blaise's bed face first and my body melts at the comfort. The shouting continues to emit the atmosphere. I close my eyes and slowly drift into Merlin knows where.

***


	3. AMORTENTIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucille Granger's POV
> 
> *Softcore spice*

I walk down the corridor with my head pounding and Onyx passive-aggressively venting about last night.

"Like, how could Blaise just leave me with a blanket?! Not a shirt of his. No, but a blanket! Was the sex not great? You know, he always gets on my damn nerves," Onyx rambled as I struggled to keep myself to the ground.

I have no clue what happened last night. After I tried the muggle-herb, my mind completely went blank. It's a blur to me, but I feel as if something terrible happened, and it's only a matter of time until it unravels.

"Y'know, Onyx. It wouldn't hurt if you just made things official with him," I recommended, tying my hair up.

We got to Charms class just in time before a scurry of students burst in last minute.

"I'd rather keep my sanity, thank you very much," She responded as I chuckled softly. "Is Enzo a good kisser?"

"I have no clue, but if he woos half the school then I assume so," I responded as I took a seat. She looks down at me with a smirk, and my face puzzled with confusion. "Why... are you looking at me like that?"

Her face instantly drops and she takes a seat, still looking at me. "You don't remember, don't you!" she gasped, hand over her mouth.

I look at her with confusion.

"Backtrack for me? I have no idea what you're talking about," I respond quietly.

She huffed and a smile grew across her face, waiting for her to tell me.

"You kissed..." she whispered, as she started pointing to someone heading our way.

"Does your head hurt?" Lorenzo interrupted, "Because mine sure does". I look up at him and he smiles. I notice that he has some sort of cut on his cheekbone. I look back at Onyx and my jaw instantly drops.

"No fucking way!" I whisper shout, trying not to cause a scene.

"What, what happened?" Lorenzo takes a seat across us.

"Do you remember us kissing?" I nonchalantly question.

"Of course I do, love," He responded. I groaned in embarrassment. "Your little boyfriend punched me in the fucking face after that".

Onyx let out a snort but stopped immediately, "Sorry".

"Wha-. Who? Who punched you in the face? My boyfriend? Who's that?"

"He and Blaise have already arrived," He says as he looks behind me.

I turn around to see Draco and Blaise enter the classroom. They make their way towards our table. I turn back around at Lorenzo as confusion grows on my face once more.

"Why in the hell would he punch you? Did you say something to him?" I whisper shouted before they reached our table. "And why would you call him my fucking boyfriend!"

He just shrugged and chuckled. I definitely have to talk to him after class.

Blaise and Draco take a seat at our table with Blaise next to Lorenzo and Draco next to Blaise.

"Morning," Blaise announces, glancing at all of us. We all say morning back weakly in unison. Draco just keeps quiet.

A few moments of silence linger at our table, making it awkward pretty fast. I look over at Onyx and she's toying with her bracelet on her wrist, looking down at her lap. I look over to Lorenzo who's flipping the pages of his Charms book. Blaise keeps batting his eyes at Onyx, seeming a bit nervous. Draco is just sitting there; lifeless yet again.

"Quite a night, wasn't it," Lorenzo breaks the silence. No one comments. "Do you guys remember the part where Malfoy plummets his fucking fist on my face?" He snaps. Draco lets out a scoff, following a smirk, indicating that he may be irritated.

"Lorenzo, stop it", Onyx sternly stated.

"I remember pretty vividly," Blaise added.

"Oh? Do you also remember that part where you left me on Draco's bed with just a blanket?"

Blaise immediately looked down in shame.

"You guys fucked? On my bed?" Draco asked with a straight face, but with frustration in his voice.

"Look, man. You left, a-and Luce was sleeping on mine and Onyx and I—"

"It doesn't matter anymore! Just shut up about it!" Onyx raised her voice, which enabled silence at our table.

"Good morning, class! Welcome to your last first day! I made sure that this specific class was strictly all year 6 so that we can cover all the required charms before you head off and start your life," Professor Flitwick announced cheerfully. "I'm delighted to be your teacher yet again".

I huff and pull out my hazelwood wand and Charms book. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
  


***

Soon after Charms ended, Onyx, Blaise, Lorenzo, Draco, and I left the classroom together like we always do; like we've been doing for the past 6 years. I pace with Lorenzo because I still needed to know why Malfoy punched him.

"Enzo, why did he do that?" I said as I lightly tapped his cut cheekbone with my finger. He winced and smacked my hand away.

"You're a fucking idiot, first of all, that hurt," He snapped. I couldn't help but giggle. "Secondly, I think you should ask Malfoy. You have time to talk to him. We have 25 minutes before Potions".

The thought of talking to Draco makes my palms sweat. I hate his mean remarks, and all I want is for him to fucking respect me.

"No, I'm too scared," I responded. We all were heading towards the Slytherin Commons, but Draco turned the other way as if he had somewhere important to be. _Strange_.

"Scared? What the hell is he going to do to you?"

"Punch me?" I retort. He scoffs.

"He punched _me_ because of _you,"_ He lightly responded as we entered the commons.

What? Because of me?

"Fuck, did I do something wrong?" I worried.

"No, idiot. I seriously don't know what the fuck even happened. I was plastered. We all were".

He walks away as I stand here in the commons, sulking in my thoughts.

Onyx stands right next to me as Blaise follows Lorenzo.

"Sooo we talked," Onyx said with a little sass.

"About?" I continued. We made our way onto the couch and talked there.

"Him and I. Clearly, I can't resist Blaise," she responds, tying her hair up.

"So what are you guys? Dating? Friends with benefits?"

"Just... really good... and I mean _really good_ friends..." Onyx swooned. I gagged at her heart eyes.

"I knew it," I smirked.

Malfoy enters the commons and heads over to Lorenzo and Blaise. Lorenzo and Malfoy make up automatically all the time; it's been like that since we were younger. Lorenzo would always go back to Draco's manor and his family for the holidays because Lorenzo's wealthy and busy family never had time for that stuff. The Malfoys pretty much took in Lorenzo as their own; his family name is popular and a sign of wealth. It holds a strong pureblood lineage, so of course, they'd take him in.

"I'll be back," I told Onyx. I walk up from the couch and head towards the boys who are standing by the large window that shows the beautiful view of the dark lake.

I stumble behind Draco and tap on his shoulder gently. He stops talking to them and turns around. _Fuck_. My heart suddenly races as our eyes meet.

"What." Draco seethes through his teeth.

"Um, c-can we talk?" I stutter. _You're such a sleaze ball, Lucille. Stuttering??_

Draco rolls his eyes. He aggressively grabs my arm, pulling me with him.

"Where are we going?" I nervously ask. He's walking fast and I can't keep up, so I trip a few. He takes me to an empty corridor and pushes me against the wall then turns around. The wind was knocked out of my lungs for a second.

"What do you need, Lucille," He said calmly yet frustrated.

"Um," I bite my lip, touching my arm where he pulled me so aggressively. "Why did you... punch Lorenzo?"

Silence.

"Draco?"

Still silence.

"I-. Was it something I did? I apologize for whatever it was. I-I was drunk and-"

With a sudden movement, he turns around and has me up against the wall out of frustration. He places both his hands against the wall with me in between them. My heart flutters and my palms sweat.

"Stop fucking talking," He whispers up close, his warm breath radiating on my face. I take a whiff of him up close and the instant smell of something minty and a citrus cologne hits my nose, salivating my mouth. "Do you ever just stop talking?"

I gulp as his eyes are staring deeply into mine. He takes his hand and cups my face gently. His thumb runs over my bottom lip as he parts it away from my upper lip. Our breathing patterns rhyme, and he's examining my every facial feature.

"A shame that Lorenzo's already kissed these," He mumbled, eyes on my lips. "You want to know why I punched him?" He removes his hand from my face.

I bat my eyes, still trapped between his two arms. I nod. "Do tell," I breathe.

He lets both his hands down from my entrapment and scoffs.

"He made a mistake kissing a fucking mudblood" He snarled, "I guess you could say I knocked some sense into him".

Draco takes his finger and pushes a strand of my hair from my face behind my ear.

"You need to watch your alcohol intake next time, Granger".

And with that, Draco walks away. The smell of mint and citrus cologne stride away with him He slips back into the commons leaving me against this wall almost breathless. _What the fuck was that? What the fuck just happened?_

I swallow my saliva and walk back to the commons in utter struck. Malfoy and the boys continue talking to one another like nothing ever happened, and Onyx is on the couch struggling to do her homework.

"So, what happened," Onyx questioned, writing on her parchment.

"U-um. He just told me that he was knocking some sense into Lorenzo for kissing a m-mudblood" I stutter. When I'm frustrated, confused, or even upset I tend to stutter.

Onyx stops writing and puts her quill down. "Do you want me to beat him? You know I can beat him, right?" She declares.

I let out a soft chuckle acknowledging how much love Onyx has for me.

"No need, it's Malfoy. What do you expect?" I assured her as I sat next to her.

"It's just a shocker that he would even punch his best friend that way, you know?"

"Yeah, I totally agree," I say as I glance over at Malfoy, Blaise, and Lorenzo laughing together. "Strange trio, they are".

"No doubt there, Granger. Money does weird things to you," Onyx blurted as she continued to write.

***

Onyx and I enter the Potions classroom, with Blaise and Malfoy following behind. We didn't have a class with Lorenzo. We take a seat close to the front of the class. This is the same class I have with Hermoine, Harry, and Ron.

Seeing them three makes me feel guilty.

_"Do you think we'll all be in the same house?" Ron questions, stuffing his mouth with full of licorice wand._

_"No doubt! I mean, where ever Hermoine goes, I follow. After all, we're the bestest bestest sisters ever, and we're all we got in that huge school!" I cheer, munching on chocolate frogs._

_Harry splits a pumpkin pasty with me and Hermoine watches us all eat sweets. She's not really a sweet fanatic._

_"Plus, we've always talked about being in Gryffindor since we were little," Hermoine added. She looked at me and smiled._

_"Can you teach me what you know?" Harry asks Hermoine._

_"I think my sister knows more, but if one day we get into a funny argument definitely come to me," Hermoine asserts, following a laugh, "Which will never happen. You have the both of us; we're a pair"._

_"Forever!" I exclaim as I stuff another chocolate frog into my mouth._

_"Will all four of us be forever?" Ron asks, scratching his head. His rat crawls onto my lap and I give it a good pat on the head with my finger._

_"Duh, Ron. Best friends forever, ever heard of that saying?" Hermoine gushed._

_"Nothing can come between us, right?" I ask the three. A moment of silence emits our booth, and the only thing audible is the train going speedy fast on the track._

_"Nothing. We promise" Harry responds, sticking out his pinky. We all somehow intertwine our pinkies together and share a laughter_

"Lucille! Are you fucking there?" Onyx's voice interrupts my heart-wrenching flashback. A tear pools in my eyes but before they could hit the cold air I wiped them with my robe sleeve.

"Yeah, sorry. What's up?" I ask

"I said did you bring your textbook because I forgot mine at the commons,"

I sighed and pulled out my Potions textbook.

Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine walk in, chuckling. They seem pretty happy, and I'm glad.

Although I could've been with them, too.

"Ugh, fucking Gryffindors," Blaise mutters, which made Draco chuckle.

I kept quiet like I always do. Anytime they bicker about the Gryffindors, specifically Harry, Ron, and my sister, I always keep quiet. I think that's partly why we aren't close anymore. At all, actually. When we go home for the holidays, Hermoine and I hardly ever speak to each other. It's heart-wrenching, but I guess that's what happens when you're sorted into a different house.

Chatter fills the room, and it immediately comes to a halt when Professor Snape appears.

"Majority of you all are year sixes. I should not find myself repeating my words _ever,_ but if I am ever put in that situation then I assume you do not belong in this class..." Snape numbly announces, creating an unsettling feeling in the room. "You all know what my expectations are. But if you don't, then I pity you. Ask the peers around you. I'm sure they know".

Professor Snape continues to speak about expectations anyways.

I can't help but think about my interaction with Draco earlier. I mean, what was that? Why did he touch me like that? Thoughts spiral and it soon gets interrupted as Snape announces the following task for today.

"I hope most of you remember the Amortentia potion, and if you haven't, then turn to pages 359 and 361. Read all about it. I'll be passing potion samples around the room. I advise that you do not ingest it, do not touch the bare potion, and most importantly do not _create the potion without my permission_ ". Snape snaps.

"This fucking Amortentia bullshit again?" Blaise bickered as I chuckled. Malfoy and Blaise sat at the table across from Onyx and me.

"I'd love to know what you smell, Mr. Zabini," Onyx teases, twirling her hair. She flashes a grin and Zabini does the same. _Ugh, cheeeeesy_.

Snape passes the potion samples around, and when it finally reaches our table, Onyx immediately grabs it.

"Tell me what you smell, Onyx," I ask her. She smiles and takes a whiff of the potion as the three of us watch.

A cheesy smile grows across her face and passes it to me without saying anything. I pause.

"Okay... Sooo what did you smell?" I ask her.

"Yeah, what did you smell?" Blaise jeered with a grin, sort of teasing her.

"We all know she smelled Blaise, can you fucking hurry up with the damn potion?" Draco snapped. Onyx's emotions dropped and scoffed.

"I smelled sweet fruit and the Quidditch field," Onyx enunciated. "Your turn, Ms. Granger".

I gently pick up the potion in the round vial and take a whiff.

"Blegh. What the hell?" I groan, "Is it the default smell of this potion mint?"

"Mint?" Blaise queried. "Who the fuck smells like mint?"

"Oh! Wait, I think I'm getting something," I continue to inhale it. For some reason, this smell is making my insides melt. "Like umm.. I can't put my fucking finger on it. It's like, some sort of cologne, but there's some mint too. Mint and cologne. Mint and cologne?"

I put the potion down and shrug. "How odd".

Blaise, Onyx, and Draco are all looking at me in shock. What the fuck now?

"Mint and cologne, I see. Does that smell familiar to you, Onyx?" Blaise sarcastically questioned. I bit my lip in anxiousness.

"I think so.. It's almost like-. It's almost like I can smell it right now, too?" She and Blaise start smelling around like idiots. They continue sniffing up until they were right by Draco Malfoy.

"Ding ding ding!" Blaise bantered, shaking Draco with his hands on his shoulders.

My heart beats fast and my palms sweat once again. My throat tightens and my head feels light-headed. _You've got to be fucking joking_.

"Th-. There's no way?" I was puzzled and in shock.

"The potion doesn't fucking lie, Granger," Draco smirked sinfully, "Does little mudblood Granger fancy me...?"

"Uh-. Um, w-why would I?" Anxiousness grows within, and I suddenly want to crawl in a hole and never come back out.

"Who wouldn't want to fancy Draco Malfoy in the flesh? He's got beautiful eyes, beautifully chiseled features, and I'm pretty sure he's immaculate in bed," Blaise jesters. Onyx lets out a soft chuckle as she returns to her seat beside me. My face suddenly feels warm after Blaise mentioned his possible immaculate performance in bed.

"I'm irresistible, I get it," Draco swooned, "But don't think I'd give _your kind_ a chance," he mutters. _Ouch._

I ignore his last few words and I slid the potion over to Blaise.

Blaise inhales and he immediately smiles. "Chanel No. 5, pumpkin pasties, and clean linens".

Onyx blushes and Blaise flashes a wink. _Cheesy yet again_.

Draco grabs the potion from him and he takes a few deep whiffs. We wait for him to explain what he smells, but to be honest I could care less. He's fucking heartless and he has no idea what love feels like.

He swooshes the potion around the vile like a glass of fine red wine and smells it once more. He then sets it down.

"So? What did Malfoy smell?" Onyx asks him, elbow on the table as she leans on the palm of her right hand with her chin.

Draco glances over me and our eyes meet. Air is taken out from my lungs, leaving me breathless for a short moment. _Why in Merlin's name does that feeling keep happening? It's almost unbearable!_

He opens his mouth to speak as the three of us are at the edge of our seats- well, not me, but Onyx and Blaise.

"Nothing," Draco responds flatly. That's complete bullshit!

"There's no way your Amortentia didn't smell like anything!" Onyx blurted. She rolled her eyes and straightened her sitting position.

"You're telling me it doesn't smell like Pansy anymore?" Blaise demurred, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Merlin, fuck no. Never again," He snarls.

****

I head over to Blaise's dormitory to retrieve a couple of items for Charms before I head to my own room, not really in the mood for lunch right now. Exhaustion infiltrates my whole body, countering with my whole mood.

The Slytherin Corridors are empty and I can hear the echoes of my shoes hitting the cold ground. I drag my body down the hall, fighting the exhaustion. Once I reach the boys' corridors, I make a sharp left to the hallway where Blaise's dorm is.

I pull the spare key of his room from out of my bra. I enter the key into the keyhole and hear a soft click. I push the door open and the smell of fucking cologne and parchment hit my nose immediately. I shut the door behind me and head over to Blaise's bedside table where he told me the ink casings for quills were.

Suddenly, a cold hand grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer to them. I let out a scream as I get shoved onto Blaise's bed. My throat tightens as I flip over to see who's done it. I breathe heavily as soon as I meet eyes with Malfoy himself.

He grabs both my legs by the space between my calves and my thighs, and pulls me closer to him, with his hips in level to mine. Electric feelings shock through my body, and adrenaline is pumping. He hovers over me and takes his hand to grab onto my neck aggressively, but not painfully.

_Am I having some sort of fever dream? Everything is happening so fucking fast!_

"I know you can't fucking resist me, Lucille," He snarled through his teeth, "And to be fair, I can't resist you either, Lucille Granger". My heart is rapidly palpitating as his words send chills all over my body. Goosebumps form on my bare thighs and arms.

His face is so close to mine, I can feel his warm breath brush against my face. His lips are almost touching mine, but both his and I's lips gape, sharing the same breath. He takes his thumb and gently glides my plump bottom lip. He's still between my legs, with his hips against my heat. Any movement he makes sends indescribable sensations. My skirt does no job of covering my underwear at all when I'm positioned like this.

"Floral, like orchids. Sweet, like honey or caramel, and a lemony citrus smell," He whispered. All types of alarms in my body went off. "That's what you and my Amortentia smells like".

He lets go of my neck and pulls away, propping himself between my legs. He looks over at my bare thighs. He brushes his fingers against my thighs as I let out a soft moan. I immediately cover my mouth with my hand in shock. _Woah, what the fuck Lucille?_

He chuckled.

"Feeling alright, Lucille? You can let out all the noises and whimpers you want. No one can hear you" He cockily jeers.

"I-. I'm-. I-," was all that could come out of my mouth.

Draco gently tugs at the hem of my thigh-high socks, slowly bringing them down.

"These make me weak to my knees, Lucille. Are you aware of that?" Draco breathed. I bit my lip, still not fully grasping what the fuck is going on. My body is running on all types of adrenaline rushes.

He pulls them back up and pulls away from between my legs, leaving me on Blaise's bed breathless yet again. I sit up immediately and fix my hair nervously, not really sure what else to say.

"Grab whatever you need and get the fuck out, clear?" Draco snarls yet again. He grabs my chin and looks me straight into the eyes, "And if you speak of this moment, you're going to pay". He aggressively let go of my chin and stormed out of the dormitory.

I sat on Blaise's bed, dumbfounded and speechless.

I slap my face with both my hands to see if I was dreaming or something. _Can someone fucking tell me what the hell is going on?_

I gather the items needed and storm out of the dorm immediately. I speed walk down the corridor. Without paying attention to where I'm headed, I bump into Lorenzo.

"Merlin, Lucille! Can you watch where you're fucking going?" Lorenzo snaps, following a laugh. I look at the ground, then back at Lorenzo feeling very flustered. "Are you okay? Why are you so red and out of breath?"

"I-."

"And why are you at the boys' corridors?"

"I- I needed to get things for Blaise. F-for Charms," I responded, choking up.

"Okay...? Well watch where you're going and calm down," Lorenzo suggested. I nodded as I walked away quickly, trying to get the fuck out of the boys' corridor immediately.

As I arrive at my room, I drop everything on the ground and frantically pace the room back and forth.

What in the actual fuck was that?!

 _The_ Draco Malfoy?! Between? My? Legs?

Smelling ME in the Amortentia potion?

I slap my face with both hands fast, still trying to see if I'm under some sort of hallucination spell.

The first full day back and things have already gone places I couldn't even imagine.

****


End file.
